Harbinger episode 15
by tripgrl7
Summary: This is what I think may happen in February. TT Be nice this is my first fic.
1. 0200

0200  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to paramount yada yada yada. If I had my way, Trip and T'Pol would already be together.  
  
Summary: My take on Episode 15. T/T  
  
iThe room was dark except for a few candles that lit the room, setting it for relaxation. A discarded robe and a black t-shirt lay on the floor as the two occupants stood in front of the window making out. The women's hands rested on the man's bare chest occasionally moving up to his neck. The man's hands were slowly going underneath the women's blue P J top./i  
  
With a start, T'Pol woke up from the dream she was having of Trip. Breathing heavily she glanced around her quarters and checked the time. 0200 it read back to her. Each night she would have the same dream and each time she became more and more confused about her feelings for Commander Tucker. Getting out of bed, she grabbed a pillow, lit a candle, and sat down in front of the flame. Closing her eyes, she began to meditate. All the emotions she was feeling stood in front of her. Love was the one that stood out among the others. A door appeared next to love. Pushing the emotion into the door, the emotion manifested into Trip, forcing her to stop in her tracks. She could not push him into that door; her heart stopped her before she could.  
  
Opening her eyes T'Pol glanced at the time, only 10 minutes had gone by before the commander occupied her thoughts. There was no way around repressing her emotions, he would always show up and stop her. She stared at the spot where they had their last neuropressure session. Two days ago they were rubbing each others feet. Feeling her heart skip a beat at the thought of him. Deciding meditation wasn't working she decided to go get back in her bed and go back to sleep. 


	2. 0600

0600  
  
At the sound of someone trying to get in touch of her, T'Pol awoke and hit her comm. panel.  
  
"T'Pol." She said into the panel.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you Sub-commander. I believe you are needed in sickbay." Came Doctor Phlox's reply.  
  
"On my way." The Vulcan responded getting out of bed and began to get dressed into her red uniform. On entering sickbay, the doctor turned from his patient.  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked approaching Phlox.  
  
"I believe Corporal Cole an answer that." Phlox said stepping away to reveal a beautiful brunette sitting on the biobed. T'Pol eyed the MACO as she approached her.  
  
"I had a neuropressure session with Commander Tucker last night. I woke up with a headache. He said you have been helping him sleep and I thought he would be able to help me." Amanda told T'Pol.  
  
T'Pol looked at Phlox. She was taken aback, she never expected Trip to would have a session with another women. She chose to ignore the anger that was threatening to spill out.  
  
"It would appear he has not mastered the technique." The Vulcan responded looking away from Phlox to the Corporal.  
  
"I made a suggestion to her that perhaps you would be able to help her tonight." Phlox's upbeat voice piped up. T'Pol looked at the Doctor then to Amanda. She did not like the idea but decided to go along with it.  
  
"Very well, come to my quarters at 20:00 hours tonight." She said. Amanda nodded and left sickbay.  
  
T'Pol turned to leave when the doctor spoke.  
  
"I see you're not thrilled with this idea," Phlox said stopping T'Pol in her tracks. "And you're not thrilled about Commander Tucker having a session with someone else." He continued.  
  
"How did you-"T'Pol began.  
  
"I saw it in your eyes." Phlox responded.  
  
T'Pol took a deep breath; she knew she could not hide her feelings from the doctor.  
  
"He should not have a session with someone else, especially if he does not know what he is doing." She stated, hoping the doctor would by that. Nevertheless, he did not.  
  
"That's not the only reason is it?" Phlox asked.  
  
T'Pol tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"  
  
The doctor approached her. "I have seen you and Commander Tucker together. I have seen the way you look at him when he's not looking and vice versa."  
  
T'Pol blinked and looked away. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"If you have heard the rumor going around about the two of you, yes it is obvious. But I'm the only one who knows you're doing neuropressure." Phlox replied smiling that impossible smile that annoyed the Vulcan whenever he did it in front of her. T'Pol turned and left sickbay making her way to the bridge. Glad there was no one in the turbolift; she entered and hit the button to the bridge. She could feel confusion among the other emotions she was feeling. It was illogical to feel this way, but she could not help it. Frustration, love, betrayal, fear, and anger were the strongest she was feeling. She felt betrayed by Trip; she knew he had feelings for her. A few months ago when he was injured, his clone confessed his feelings for her, causing her to realize her own feelings for him when she kissed Sim. She feared he no longer felt that way anymore and that frustrated her. She was angry with her self for feeling this way for the commander. She dreaded the staff meeting because he would be there. It was illogical and tried another way to repress the emotions.  
  
Clasping her hands behind her back, and closed her eyes. She reached inside herself, seeing all the emotions she was feeling. A door appeared next to them. She pushed all the emotions into the door and slammed it shut. Opening her eyes, she felt calm and collected as the turbolift doors opened onto the bridge and she stepped off. Entering the situation room, she saw Ensigns mayweather and Sato, Lt. Reed and Captain Archer standing around. Commander Tucker had not arrived yet. Captain Archer approached her.  
  
"Major Hayes will be joining us. He wants to hold some kind of training session."  
  
T'Pol nodded and looked up when Commander Tucker and Major Hayes entered. Hayes stood next to Travis and Commander Tucker stood next to Hoshi who stood across from T'Pol. Trip looked at T'Pol and held their gaze until T'Pol looked away at Archer as he began. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute and thought it best to look away.  
  
"Before we begin, I'd like to thank Major Hayes for joining us. What kind of training exercise would you like to hold today?" Archer asked looking at Major Hayes.  
  
"It's a martial arts training exercise. These Xindi are ruthless, especially the reptilians and the insectoids." Hayes began scanning the group as he spoke.  
  
"You think by training us in martial arts it will help us incapacitate them?" T'Pol asked glancing at Trip.  
  
"That's part of it. If there is hand-to-hand, combat that will certainly incapacitate them. I've studied their anatomy; I know exactly where to hit them." Hayes continued.  
  
Trip smiled turning to the Major. "Well great, when do you plan of having the session?" He asked glancing around the table, looking at T'Pol the longest before looking back at Hayes.  
  
"1800 hours in the gym."  
  
"Sign me up." Trip responded smiling. Everyone agreed to the exercise except T'Pol who did not say anything.  
  
"What about you T'Pol?" Archer asked turning to her. The Vulcan looked at her Captain. "That is acceptable. I will be there." She responded looking at Hayes.  
  
"Good thank you Major." Archer said. Hayes nodded and left the room. "So. What's on the agenda for today?"  
  
"Purging the impulse manifolds and I need to do a few upgrades updates Starfleet has sent me." Trip responded.  
  
"There's a few updated security protocols, I need to work on." Lt. Reed said.  
  
"I need to recalibrate the long range sensors to detect the Xindi signature and distance the sensors another light year." T'Pol said glancing at the Captain. During the rest of the briefing, she had avoided looking at Trip. She was more confused about her feelings for him as she stepped onto the bridge towards her station. 


	3. 1600

1600  
  
T'Pol worked non-stop, missing lunch so she could work. Glancing at the time on her console. Her duty shift just about ended when she finished with the sensors. Archer made his way over to her to see how if everything was ok.  
  
"I believe I have finished Captain. I've modulated them so we can detect the signal." She said looking up from her console.  
  
"Very good. I'll see you at the training session." He said sitting in his chair. T'Pol nodded, stood up from her seat, and entered the turbolift. She had managed to not think about Trip the whole time she was working until she entered her quarters. Checking the time, it was 16:15. The Vulcan had and hour and 45 minutes before the exercise. Rumaging through her drawers, she took out a small grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, ones she sometimes wore to work out at the gym. Changing into them, she set her pillow on the floor and lit a candle and began to meditate. Five minutes into her door chimed letting her know she had a visitor. Slowly opening her eyes she glanced at her door.  
  
"Come in." In entered Commander Tucker. He looked down at the Vulcan.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked.  
  
T'Pol looked up at him. "Not at all commander." She responded blowing out her candle and stood up. Her heart started beating faster as she stood face to face with the commander.  
  
"Oh." Was all Trip said. T'Pol glanced down at the floor and retrieved the pillow, setting it down on the bed.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked turning to him again.  
  
"I was wondering if we were on for the neuropressure session tonight?" He asked looking at his hands, then back at her.  
  
"Certainly commander." The Vulcan responded watching him.  
  
"2100 hours?" He asked.  
  
T'Pol took a deep breath and responded. "2200 would be better. I have a session with Corporal Cole at 2000." She said seeing the confusion wash over his face then vanished.  
  
"Alright 2200 it is. See ya tonight and at the exercise." He said leaving her quarters. T'Pol watched his retreating form, then turned towards her desk and grabbed a book and began reading.. 


	4. 1800

1800  
  
T'Pol stood with the senior bridge crew and a few other security officers and several MACO's including Corporal Amanda Cole. They all turned at the sound of Major Hayes clearing his throat. After the speech, they were grouped into pairs. Hoshi and Hawkin, Travis and Ramiro, Reed and Smith, Trip and Amanda, Archer and Chang and T'Pol and Kennedy.  
  
Getting with their partners, Hayes began to speak. Listening to the instruction, they faced their partners. T'Pol looked over Kennedy's shoulder at Trip and Amanda. They were getting along quite well, which confused T'Pol even more. Turning her attention back to Hayes and his partner, she watched as he did a move knocking his partner to the floor.  
  
Trip could not help flirt with the beautiful MACO, who was his partner. Last night had been fun; they attended movie night and then dinner. Figuring the Vulcan, the one who he has fallen in love with would never return his feelings, decided it best to pursue a relationship with someone else. Amanda was a fun person to be around, she knew her way around weapons and seemed a lot stronger than she led on.  
  
Amanda knocked him to the floor in one swift motion. "You need to pay more attention Commander." She said helping him up, going back to her defensive position.  
  
"It's not gentlemanly to strike a woman." Trip responded smiling at her.  
  
"Well Commander. It is every man, women and child for themselves. If there is a war, you are going to have no choice." She said striking him again.  
  
Trip looked up at the smiling face of Amanda. Glancing at T'Pol, he saw her knock her partner to the floor. "Maybe your right." He told her as she helped him up.  
  
Twenty minutes went by; T'Pol had managed to block her partner's moves, knocking him to the floor several times. She could not help but watch Trip and Amanda, the corporal knocked him to the floor a few times, watching him laugh as he got up. The way they were flirting with each other made her think they were more than friends. T'Pol did not want him with anyone else but the logical side of her won saying 'He is not your property; he is free to be with whom ever he wants. If he's happy, let him be.' Distracted by that thought she did not pay attention to what her partner did next, she found herself on the floor looking up at the face of Kennedy. Standing up and dusting herself off, they continued for another half hour.  
  
Once the exercise was over, she was the first one out the door. Breathing in and out, she entered her quarters. Stripping her outfit off, herself and entered the shower, letting the warm water caressed her body. 'He no longer feels that way for you. If he wants to be with someone else let him. His happiness is all that matters.' Were the thoughts that passed through her mind as she turned off the water.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself, got into her pink pajamas tying her rope around herself, and waited for Corporal Cole. 


	5. 2000

2000  
  
The door chimed, letting T'Pol know Corporal Cole has finally arrived. Pressing the button the door opened to Amanda. Stepping aside, the Corporal entered. T'Pol did not like this women, she was the reason why Trip cancelled their session last night, telling her he had to work late.  
  
"Evening Sub-Commander." Amanda said as T'Pol motioned for her to sit on the bench by the door. The girl wore a tank top, which made it easier for T'Pol to work her magic, she felt uncomfortable if the girl removed her top.  
  
"Evening Corporal." T'Pol said sitting behind the women. "How long have you been having trouble sleeping?"  
  
"About a week. I guess I'm stressed about finding the Xindi." She replied breathing sharply as T'Pol found the spot in her back and pressed. Breathing slowly out she stared at the wall in front of her.  
  
"We are all stressed Corporal. I want this mission to end as much as the Captain. The fate of Earth is getting to him." T'Pol responded looking at the back of the women's head. She felt like giving the girl a Vulcan Neck Pinch but decided against it.  
  
"What about Trip. I feel bad for the guy. He wants revenge so bad; he'd be willing to destroy the entire Xindi race to do it." Amanda responded.  
  
"He lost his sister; I imagine that's how anyone would react if they lost a loved one." T'Pol replied. "Lie on your stomach." T'Pol stood up to let the women change positions. Kneeling down next to the Corporal, she found the nodes in the girls back and pushed.  
  
"I understand that. You know your technique is different compared to Trips. You know where to push; Trip just picks a random spot and pushes." Amanda replied as T'Pol worked her way up to the girl's upper back. "That's the spot."  
  
T'Pol obliged and continued to push in the same spot. "Commander Tucker is not familiar with this technique. I was surprised he tried it one someone else. He does not know where the neuro nodes are."  
  
"Well besides not knowing where the correct neuro nodes are, he's just the coolest. We had a good date last night. He took me to movie night and then dinner. He is a great conversationalist and a jokester. I never thought I'd have so much in common with one person." She said sighing. "And a good kisser." She said at a whisper thinking T'Pol would not hear her. T'Pol listened as the corporal spoke, making sure she was not hurting the corporal. The last sentence seemed to have burned into her head. 'A good kisser.' T'Pol was beginning to feel frustration and decided she did not want to take it out on the Corporal.  
  
"I believe we are done." T'Pol said standing up and moved away. Amanda sat up as well and looked up at the Vulcan.  
  
"Thank you so much Sub-Commander." She said yawning. "I feel so tired."  
  
"You should be able to sleep. Good night." Amanda stood up and left T'Pol's quarters. Sitting on the bed, took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could not help but picture the 2 of them during the training exercise. Wanting to put this out of her mind, she sat down on the floor, lit her candle, and started meditating.  
  
Stayed tuned for 2200. 


	6. 2200 End

I did not add the fight scene with Reed and Hayes. I am terrible at writing those kinds of fight scenes.  
  
2200  
  
The door chimed, bringing T'Pol out of her thoughts. She had been staring at the candle for an hour after meditating thinking about her life on Enterprise.  
  
"Come in." She said looking up at Trip as he came in. Picking up the candle, she set it on a table and stood up, facing him.  
  
"Evenin T'Pol." Trip said smiling at her as he took off his shirt. "Where shall we start?" He asked glancing at the floor.  
  
Taking off her robe to reveal her pink skintight pajamas. "Feet." She responded grabbing a pillow from her bed, so they could lay on them. Positioning her meditation pillow, got comfortable, as did Trip. She felt herself tense up when Trip touched her foot, if he noticed he did not say anything. Breathing in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself.  
  
"What did you think of the training session?" He asked looking at the Vulcan.  
  
"It was educational." She responded massaging his foot, avoiding his watchful eye.  
  
"I saw you took a spill." He said.  
  
"I was.distracted." She replied glancing at him, then down at his foot. Trip nodded and touched her foot again, feeling it tense up again.  
  
"Why are you tense? Something on your mind?" He asked looking at her worried.  
  
"No." Came the one word reply from the Vulcan. At times, it was like pulling teeth to get her to talk. Trip rolled his eyes.  
  
"How was your session with Amanda?"  
  
T'Pol glanced at him and pressed hard on his foot. "Ow."  
  
"I apologize Commander. It went well." She replied looking down at his foot. "She seemed to talk a lot.about you." She added glancing at him.  
  
Trip watched T'Pol, feeling his heartbeat faster. He could tell there was something bothering her. "Are you annoyed by my relationship with Amanda?" He asked seeing T'Pol look away. "You are, aren't you?" He continued.  
  
"I am not annoyed, Commander. How you spent your time off duty is none of my business." She replied trying to keep her voice from faltering and failed. She fought with herself whether to end their neuropressure sessions, or to keep going. If they kept going, she was not sure if she could keep her feelings for him at bay.  
  
Trip blinked at her comment. He wanted it to be her business; she was the one he wanted to be with. "T'Pol." He stated but stopped when she scooted away from him and stood up.  
  
"Perhaps we should discontinue these sessions." She said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.  
  
"Why?" He asked standing up as well and stood to look at her. He knew she was bothered by something and wanted to find out what it was. He was her friend was not he?  
  
Taking a deep breath, she responded. "I believe you have benefited from the neuropressure."  
  
"You know, you're a terrible liar." Trip responded stepping so they were face to face. He could see her struggling for control. "This isn't like you, tell me the truth." He said.  
  
"The reason, if you are pursuing a romantic relationship with Corporal Cole, I do not want our sessions to get in the way. Your happiness is important Commander." She responded looking right back at him.  
  
Trip absorbed what she just said. "During your session with Amanda, what did she say to you?" He asked.  
  
"She had an excellent time with you, and you are a good kisser." She said glancing away from him to the window.  
  
"Did she actually say that?" Trip asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Thinking I would not hear her, she whispered it to herself." T'Pol responded. "I was surprised the evening ended with a kiss, considering your history." She said coldly looking back at him. She was referring to his history with alien women and she knew Amanda was not an alien. Trip was shocked at her statement.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You know what it means Commander." She retorted.  
  
Trip looked away. "All we did was kiss." He responded. T'Pol turned to look out the window, closing her eyes trying to control her breathing.  
  
"Like I said Commander, it is none of my business." She responded calmly.  
  
"The hell it is." He responded standing behind her. "I enjoy these sessions with you, I can't sleep when we don't."  
  
"You are making this hard Commander." T'Pol said continuing to stare out the window.  
  
Trip took her elbow and spun her around, so she was facing him. "Tell me what is going on. What is bothering you?" He asked scanning her face.  
  
"I have been having trouble meditating for the last few months, its causing me to loose control of my emotions." She said.  
  
"Why are you having trouble?" He asked worried.  
  
Never leaving his gaze, she breathed in a deep breath and responded. "I have been able to meditate for 10 minutes, then you occupy my thoughts." She responded. "It appears I have fallen in love with you." She confessed unable to look away. She had just put everything on the table, unable to hide her feelings from him anymore.  
  
Trip was shocked at her confession. He never thought she could return his feelings. "I'll be dawned. You have been putting your feelings aside in order for me to be happy?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yes." She whispered looking away, fearing he was going to reject her.  
  
"I never imagined I could fall for a Vulcan." He responded happily.  
  
T'Pol jerked her head back to him, absorbing what he just said. "Commander?" She questioned.  
  
"I didn't think you could return my feelings T'Pol. I wanted to see if there was someone else out there, you know. Amanda is a friend; you are the one I want to be with." He responded cupping her face and leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft when he pulled away looking into her eyes. "I love you too."  
  
T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at him and her lips curved into a smile. A smile that was only for him. He leaned and captured her lips again; turning the kiss passionate from all the love, he had for her.  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Note: I cannot wait for February. Thank you to all who have reviewed!!!:) 


End file.
